


In addition to 'A Loving Presence'

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Blaine Anderson Is The Vampire Slayer [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Demon Powers, Demonic Possession, Demons, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, POV Sebastian, Slayer!Blaine, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Sex, Watcher!Sue, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: “We should have sex.”





	In addition to 'A Loving Presence'

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a prequel to 'A Loving Presence', I guess.

“We should have sex.”

His surprised laugh filled the car and he took his eyes off the road only to throw the Slayer a brief and suggestive look.

“Obviously not right this minute!”

Sebastian chortled, completely unfazed.

“Obviously,” he parroted. How the Slayer's mind worked fascinated and amused him endlessly, sometimes. “I don’t know what you _think_ that we’ve been doing for the past couple of months, Killer, but—”

“I meant your way,” Blaine interrupted before he got to finish that sentence, and Sebastian slammed on the brakes, nearly running into a stop sign. The Slayer had impeccable timing for this kind of conversations. Sebastian sometimes wondered how Blaine survived among regular people, running his mouth ever so often. In the corner of his eye he saw the Slayer watching him closely. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

“You’re nervous,” Blaine said, as if this was some kind of unexpected development, a truly monumental revelation. Sebastian just scoffed.

“Yeah, right,” but his grip on the wheel as he went to pull over at the parking lot was turning his hands whiter. Like he would ever be nervous about something that was never going to happen. Sebastian still could not understand why anyone would willingly succumb to his powers. Would initiate this, even, actively demanding to be thralled during sex. It was all right, he supposed, when people didn’t even realize they were under a thrall, but this— _this_ — a conscious wish to— Sebastian thought it wasn’t unlike consciously asking someone for an occasional rape.

He answered the Slayer’s unwavering stare with a counter-question. “Why would I be nervous?” Sebastian said it like the thought itself was the most offensive in the world. Blaine looked at him with something akin to pity. Or maybe it was understanding?

“Don’t be nervous,” he said quietly, placing a hand on Sebastian’s leg to capture his attention. “I already want you.”

This admission dangled between their locked eyes in the silence of the car. Blaine’s thumb was making miniature movements on his thigh.

“I’m not nervous,” Sebastian was the first to break away, It was an outright lie, and he couldn’t be caught looking straight into the Slayer’s eyes as he produced it. Still, he felt some of his tension seep away. Blaine must have noticed this because he nodded once like he considered it a victory. The smug bastard.

“It’s going to be ok,” Blaine smiled, and Sebastian just rolled his eyes, attempting an exasperated look. “I trust you.” This was very bad and Sebastian didn’t like to entertain the thought. Unfortunately, Blaine was insistent on shoving it in his face. He couldn’t let on that he was terrified, mostly of how he found the thought, beneath all those different layers of aversion, actually excited him.

He could --maybe-- let on with the Slayer, sure. Not with Blaine. Blaine didn’t know what he was asking. (Or so Sebastian secretly hoped, that he didn’t. It was an out he never even knew they needed.)

“I am not nervous.”

“Sure.” Blaine agreed, collecting his stuff scattered around in the car, getting ready to head out. He had yet another practice with that god-awful Watcher Sue Sylvester. She and Sebastian had definitely taken off on the wrong foot. She didn’t approve of Sebastian, or anything he did. Tough.

But maybe this, finally, was something the two of them would have agreed on.

“I’m not. Nervous.”

“Ok, whatever you say, Casanova,” Blaine kissed him on the cheek before he hopped out, the door closing on Sebastian’s indignant sound of protest.

“ _I’m not nervous, Anderson!_ ” he yelled after him for good measure, the words too loud and intimidating in the empty car, but Blaine didn’t turn back around. He just raised a hand and kept on walking with confident, unhurried steps.


End file.
